keira_kigerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie's Plan For Easter
Jackie's Plan For Easter is the 4th episode of Jackie Guida: The Series from Season 2. Synopsis Jackie deals with her Russian friends and black friends for a 3-hour play date since she's planning an idea for Easter. Plot The episode starts where Jackie is dancing to Imagine Dragons' "Thunder" with her little Russian friends, Keira and Rhonda. They were having a dance party. During the song, Keira gets home from school and goes inside Jackie's House. Jackie is having a dance and pizza party with her friends, and Melissa just ordered a party size from Pat's Pizzeria. Keira walks to her and a Russian-speaking woman. Her name is Rimma. She teaches Russian classes and speaks Russian, but briefly speaks English. After the Imagine Dragons song, Fushion changed the song to Imagine Dragons' "Believer". Jackie, Little Keira and Rhonda don't like that song and Jackie changed to "Thunder" they sang and dance to. As soon as the 2 party size pizza boxes arrive, Keira opens the door for the delivery boy. "$11,00?" asked the delivery boy, as Melissa hands the boxes and thanked him. After the delivery boy left, all of Jackie's friends, including her chant for pizza as they run into the kitchen to eat pizza. Jackie talks with her friends while eating pizza. Melissa also serves white cups of water for the friends. After Jackie and her friends eat pizza and drink cups of water, Keira needs to change her shirt and get her iPad. Keira runs back to her house and asks her mother if she has a gray t-shirt for her wear. "No," said Michelle. "It has holes on it while I'm trying to dry it really hard into the dryer." Keira gets her gray t-shirt by herself. Michelle explains that the gray t-shirt Keira's wearing has holes and it's unavailable for her to wear it, but Keira likes that shirt. "Fine," repiled Michelle. "You can wear that shirt, but it has holes on it. You can't wear a shirt with holes on them." Keira then gets her iPad, but she and her mother helped putting the blue case on it so Keira won't drop it by accident. Keira thanked her mother as she leaves her house to go back to Jackie's House. When Keira runs back to Jackie's House with a poked t-shirt and a blue iPad, someone was in the red car and it was Sharon and her husband, Sam Sr. They called Keira "honey" as a stranger. "How are you doing, honey?" asked Sharon, and Keira is doing good. "Where did you both come from?" Keira asked to them. "We come from Altoona, Pennsylvania," repiled Sharon. "We pick up our granddaughter, Jackie every Tuesdays and Thursdays," said Sam Sr. Sharon asks Keira did she need anything. Keira doesn't want anything and she's fine. Sharon and Sam waves goodbye at Keira as Sam drives away. As Keira goes inside Jackie's House, Jackie was about to go Easter egg hunting with Keziah, Fushion, and Keira and teams up with Keira and Rhonda. First, they get out some unpainted Easter eggs and original Easter eggs with Easter decorations. Jackie becomes the host, while Keira becomes the vice host in the Easter egg hunt at Jackie's backyard. At Jackie's backyard, Jackie's friends set up the Easter eggs and put them in a plastic Walmart bag. Kira announced that she, her sister, and her English friends will have the biggest Easter egg hunt ever. Before the first row, Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira all go inside until the egg hunt starts. "Parni!" yelled Keira, speaking Russian. "The egg hunt is ready! Come outside!" Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira all go outside to hunt the eggs and after the first row, Keira asks Jackie did she find the last egg. "It's under those leaves," muttered Jackie. "NAYDI ETO!" yelled Keira, angrily, as Jackie finds the last egg under the leaves and she found it. After Jackie finds the last egg, she puts it in the bag. Now, it's time for the second row. Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira began to hide eggs in certain spots. "The egg hunt is ready!" yelled Jackie. "Come and find them!" Little Keira runs outside, leaving Rhonda to eat her pizza inside. "Naydi vse yaytsa bystro!" announced Keira, as Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira took her turn to hunt all the eggs. Fushion began to count all the eggs he found. After the second row, Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira start to throw eggs all around Jackie's backyard and break them. "It's a shooting star!" exclaimed Jackie, noticing that the flying egg is a shooting star. "Guys! Stop throwing and breaking eggs!" cried Keira. "Stop throwing all the eggs!" Stop throwing the freakin' eggs!" Stop! Stop! STOP!" Keira was about to throw a temper tantrum. "V chem delo, Keira?" asked Rimma. "Jackie, Keziah, a takzhe Fushion me perestanet brosat' i razbivat' vse yaytsa!" cried Keira. Rimma explains that Jackie, Keziah, and Fushion will stop throwing eggs now. After the egg hunt at Jackie's backyard, Jackie sees Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen, realized that she will have more friends to play with. All of Jackie's friends greet Keziah and Fushion's cousins and baby cousins. Melissa helps Keira introduce to the cousins of Keziah and Fushion. Again, they are Nylah and Tashira, and the first babies to introduce are Carlucci and Cayooen. Jackie decides to go into the cat room to create a paint box, while her friends paint some eggs on the dining table. Carlucci and Cayooen play on Jackie's piano and get carried up by Keziah and briefly Fushion. After all the black kids come to play for a visit, Eleanor and Will arrive to pick up Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen from Jackie's House. After all Jackie's black friends left, now it's time to say goodbye to Jackie's Russian friends, Keira and Rhonda, and their mother, Rimma. "Backa," said Rimma, teaching the word "bye" to Keira. Jackie waves at Keira and Rhonda for goodbye as they and Rimma leave her house and get in the white car. After all of Jackie's friends left, Keira is still here by herself. Jackie starts to whine and Melissa imitates Jackie by whining like her. "Mommy," asked Jackie, "Can I still listen to music while I'm by myself?" "No," repiled Melissa, "Your friends just left, you're not listening to music while they're gone." "Aw, I don't know what to do!" cried Jackie, as she collapsed and sings "I Don't Know What To Do", a original song dedicated to her friends. After the song, Jackie gets back to asking her mom. "Mommy, can I just ride my bike?" asked Jackie. "Yes," repiled Melissa, "but you have to wear your helmet while you're riding it." When Jackie and Keira go outside, make sure Jackie has her helmet on to ride a bike and she did so. Melissa also warns Jackie to stay at her street and if her friends are at her street, she'll stay outside. Jackie accepts her Mommy's warning and gives Jackie a red bike to ride with. Jackie thanked her Mommy for giving her a red bike. Melissa closed all the doors while Jackie and Keira are riding their bike and scooter. Jackie noticed that Keira's scooter handle is leaned left instead of normal. So, Jackie tries to fix Keira's scooter handle, but Keira forgets it and keeps riding her scooter with the handle leaning left. When they are riding, Jackie sees Will and Eleanor riding their bikes to her street. Jackie stops riding her bike. "Eleanor, Will, can I ride my bike on your street?" asked Jackie. "No," said Eleanor, "Your Mom said you can't ride to our street." "Yeah," said Will, "You don't have permission to do that. Sorry." Jackie's permission failed and Keira starts riding her scooter to Eleanor's street. "Hey!" yelled Eleanor, talking to Keira. "Go play with Jackie! Stay out of our street!" Keira leaves the street Will and Eleanor are riding on and Jackie stops riding her bike, and Keira did so. Jackie decides to play a game called "Hide and Seek". "Raise your hand if you want to play hide and seek," said Jackie, as Keira raises up her hand. "Yay! Let's play!" Jackie will be the hider, and Keira will be the seeker. Keira stands behind the Guidas' gray travel truck as she counts to 10. After that, Keira finds Jackie and Jackie was found. "You found me!" squealed Jackie, as she gives Keira a high-five. After Jackie and Keira play hide and seek, Jackie noticed that Keira has a sister named Claudia. "Keira, I think your sister is missing," said Jackie. "What!" asked Keira, "why did you tell about my sister?" "Is she at the beach?" asked Jackie, pointing at far from the white gate next to Keira's House. "Wait, what's your sister's name?" "Claudia." "Clay-dia?" asked Jackie giving an example. "C-L-A-U-D-I-A," Keira spelled to Jackie. "Oh!" gasped Jackie, "I've never meet Claudia, your sister. I think she's lost at the beach by herself. And I think your dad is coming outside to get your sister by the way." Suddenly, Keira's dad, Craig came outside while Jackie and Keira hear him from afar. "CLAUDIA! HEY!" screamed Craig, from behind Keira's door. "GET BACK OVER HERE! NOW!" There's no way for Claudia to return. "Keira, I think your sister is lost," said Jackie, turning to Keira. "You said she's lost at the beach?" "Yup. I told you." "Well, I hope you take care of your sister. You have to make sure she's safe and when you try to find her, she'll come back. Do you understand?" "Yup," answered Keira, understood. "Good. Now, every day, you must take care of Claudia, and not let her go to the beach again. Ok?" Keira answers Jackie's explanation. "Great," said Jackie, as she and Keira go inside Jackie's House to talk about Claudia. While inside Jackie's House, Jackie explains to her mom about Keira's sister, Claudia being lost at the beach. "Mommy," said Jackie, "Keira told me that Claudia is at the beach while her dad screams at her to come back. She never came back." "What!" gasped Melissa. "Claudia is lost at the beach?" "Yeah. Keira had mistakenly lost Claudia down the beach alone, as she explains to me why. Claudia always says "friends" or "my house" to play at my house. She's at the beach by herself, and then her dad came outside and screamed out loud, it almost hurt my ears. And then, Keira's mom came outside and suddenly, Claudia was found. And Claudia, she's already found from down the beach and her dad took for a ride. So, Claudia is older than her, and being a naughty big girl." "Naughty Claudia," Melissa commented on Jackie's story about Claudia. "She always lost Claudia every time." Melissa decides to serve Jackie and Keira tomatoes with ranch dip for a snack. "Me! Me! I want some!" cheered Jackie, along with Keira. Melissa gets the plates of tomatoes with ranch dip for Jackie and Keira. Meanwhile, Keziah and Fushion returned to Jackie's House after they dropped their cousins home to play again. "What's up, slowpoke?" muttered Fushion. "Yeah, what's up?" said Keziah. "Would you guys like some tomatoes and cucumbers with ranch dip?" asked Melissa, as she serves a plate of tomatoes and cucumbers with ranch dip. Keziah and Fushion would like tomatoes and cucumbers with ranch dip. As Jackie, Keziah, Fushion and Keira eat tomatoes and cucumbers with ranch dip for a snack, Jackie starts the conversation about a cursed sign at school. "Do you know the sign in the bathroom has curse words on it?" asked Jackie, munching on cucumbers. "It's just a meme, and do you guys know about it?" Cast *Jackie Guida *Keziah Patterson *Fushion Patterson *Keira Kiger *Keira Devault (debut) *Rhonda Devault (debut) *Miss Rimma (debut) *Pat's Pizzeria Delivery Boy *Sharon Guida *Sam Guida Sr. *Bob *Jean *Nylah Patterson *Tashira Patterson *Carlucci Patterson (debut) *Cayooen Patterson (debut) *Eleanor Lawson (cameo) *Will Lawson (cameo) *Opal *Melissa Guida *Sam Guida Songs *Thunder *You Can't Hide *Funtime Dance Floor *I Don't Know What To Do Trivia *This is the 3rd episode that lasted over 60 minutes. *This is also the 3rd episode Jackie cries and throws temper tantrums. The first was Jackie's Short-Living Play Date and the second was Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion. *Jackie returned for Season 2 after being absent for 2 episodes. *I Don't Know What To Do is the song Jackie sang when all of her friends (except Keira) left and felt very bored. *Little Keira, Rhonda and their mother, Rimma speak English, but they only speak Russian because they're from Russia. *Jackie does a lot of Easter egg hunting in this episode. *All of Jackie's friends went to Keira's House to get the catfish out of the green cage and refuses to get a yellow fishing pole to catch fish, but it's near the end of the episode. *This episode introduces Keziah and Fushion's baby cousins, Carlucci and Cayooen. *Keira's parents, Michelle and Craig were seen in this episode, but they're not credited in the cast. *Keziah and Fushion went to Jackie's House 2 times in this episode. *Eleanor and Will don't appear in this episode, but they make cameo appearances and only ride their bikes at their house while they help Jackie get in a talk. *When Jackie cries and screams extremely loud over a bike injury and fell, the same audio is taken from Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion. *Sam Guida doesn't appear at the beginning nor during the episode, however, he was seen near the end of the episode when he gets home from work at 6:30pm. *It is unknown if Jackie has a half-day of school or she has a Spring break, she wouldn't been gone to school at the beginning of the episode. Category:Season 2 Category:2019 Category:Movies Category:Spring Episodes Category:Easter Episodes Category:Temper Tantrum Episodes Category:Episodes that "Nuh-uh" is heard Category:Episodes with Keira & Rhonda Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Fushion Category:Episodes with Nylah & Tashira Category:Episodes with Carlucci Category:Episodes with Cayooen Category:Episodes with Eleanor Category:Episodes with Will